Opposites Attract
by punkmetal100
Summary: Never in a million years did Liv Rooney think that she would befriend a wrestler, but she did the moment she met Alex Jaeger. However, could they eventually become MORE than just friends? - This story is set in an alternate timeline. Leo Howard is Alex Jaeger. WARNING - Will contain chapters with a more serious tone. LivXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alex

Summer vacation had just arrived on California and Liv Rooney had already taken advantage of it along with her Family. They had already visited the beach, went to the movies a couple of times, and even went on vacation to Stevens Point to see her dad for a week. But today she enjoyed a relaxing day at home. It was 7:00 pm and she was sitting on the living room couch in comfortable clothes, eating popcorn and watching old "Sing It Loud" episodes. Suddenly, she heard steps coming down the stairs. It was her sister Maddie, and her brothers Joey and Parker. They were all dressed to go out for the night.

"Hey guys" said Liv.

"Oh, hey Liv" Maddie responded, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just watching some old episodes of _Sing It Loooooouuuuuud"_ Said Liv as she sang that last part.

"Do you really have to do that every time?" asked Parker a little bit annoyed.

"Yes, yes I do" Liv responded. "Anyway, where are you guys going?" she asked.

"We're going to an wrestling show," Joey said.

"Yeah, we've been looking forward to this all week, It's gonna be Awesome!" said a very exited Parker.

"YEAH, NOTHING BUT PILEDRIVERS, BODYSLAMS, AND HEADLOCK!" said a hyped up Maddie as she put Joey in a headlock.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, MADDIE YOURE HURTING ME" screamed Joey in pain before Maddie let him go.

"Oh, well have fun!" said Liv

"Why don't you come with us?" asked Parker

"Oh, thanks but wrestling isn't really my thing….or any sport for that matter" Liv answered.

"Come on Liv, it'll be fun" said Joey

"Sure Liv, why not? You might enjoy it" Maddie

"Oh, I don't know" Liv said

Liv stopped for a moment to think. She wasn't interested in going at first but then she thought that it could be very interesting experience and maybe could be fun.

"You know what? Why not" she said.

Maddie, Parker and Joey were happy when Liv said she would join them. Liv got up, went to her room to get changed and came back down so that they could leave for the wrestling show.

 _15 minutes later_

The Rooney siblings arrived at the armory where wrestling show was taking place. The name of the promotion was "Extreme Wrestling Association(EWA)". Among all of the screaming fans, Liv stood out like a sore thumb; she was wearing a pretty dress in a building full of people wearing trucker hats, old hoodies and shirts, ripped jeans, and worn out sneakers. Two matches had already taken place and the next match was about to start, one of the wrestlers was already in the ring, he was wearing black boots, black wrestling singlets, and a black mask. Liv was shaking in her seat while her siblings were enjoying the show.

"Liv are you ok?" Maddie asked her sister.

"Yes I'm fine," she said with a little bit of nervous tone in her voice. "Its just that I've never seen someone get hit in the head with a light tube multiple times" she said as she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it, remember its all just a show" Maddie said.

"I know, it's just…" The ring announcer cut off Liv.

"And coming to the ring now, He is the "EWA" Jr. Heavyweight champion! Alex Jaeger!" the ring announcer screamed.

Alex (played by Leo Howard) came out of the entrance curtain with a lot of energy and the crowd went wild. This got Liv's attention, so much so that she stood up the moment Alex came out of the curtain He was wearing Black, Gray and Green wrestling trunks, black and white kick pads, white wrist tape, and had belt around his waist that read "EWA Jr. Heavyweight Champion"(for reference search "florida heritage title"). Once Liv saw him the expression on her face changed, she wasn't afraid, he intrigued her, he wasn't like the other wrestlers, he wasn't scary, as a matter of fact, she thought he was kinda handsome. As Alex got into the ring and climbed the ring corner, everyone started cheering, including Liv, which surprised Maddie, Parker, and Joey.

"Liv, are you ok?" asked Maddie with a surprised look on her face.

Liv realized how she was acting and quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh…. Yes yes, I'm fine…. jajaja" she laughed nervously as her siblings looked at her strangely.

After that strange little moment, all of them turned their attention back to the match. The bell rang and the match got underway. Alex and his opponent locked up and got the upper hand right away. He delivered three arm drags to his opponent and locked his arm tight. The fans started to cheer, especially Liv, which once again caught the attention of her siblings. However, this didn't last long as Alex's opponent got started to get up and raked him in the eyes and started to beat him down. The crowd started booing, including Liv, who even went as far as to talk smack to the referee.

"AW COME ON REF! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED!" Liv screamed, which caused her siblings to react with confusion once again.

Alex was being dominated for the majority of the match but he eventually regained control and was ready to end it. He picked up his opponent and got him into a fireman's carry position.

"Here it comes!" Parker said with excitement.

"The Prince's Throne! (Look it up on youtube)" Joey also said with excitement.

Alex lifted his opponent on his shoulders and dropped him on his stomach on top of his knees. Once this was done, he preceded to cover his opponent.

"1!...2!...3!" the referee counted and the fans began to cheer

"Here is your winner, and still EWA Jr. Heavyweight Champion, Alex Jaeger!" the announcer said as the crowd went wild. Liv was probably one of the loudest that were cheering. Maddie, Parker, and Joey didn't care about how she was acting anymore, they could see that she was having fun and they were happy about it.

After the show ended, they were all in line for Alex's autograph table. As the line was moving Liv, Parker, and Joey began to ask Liv some questions about her behavior.

"Hey Liv, what was that all about?" asked Joey.

"What was what all about?" asked Liv all confused.

"You know, all of the sudden you turned into a crazy wrestling fan" Parker said

"Oh that…..I…..really don't know" Liv answered.

"How can you not know" Maddie asked.

"I….can't explain it" Liv replied.

"Well that's odd" Maddie said.

They finally made it to the autograph table; on the table were t-shirts that Alex was selling. He was sitting on the other side of the table and was wearing one of his shirts.

"Hey guys" Alex greeted them nicely, "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked. Parker and Maddie were about to speak but Joey cut them off.

"Oh yes I did! You were AWESOME! Can I get your autograph? And a photo? And a T-shirt?" Joey asked in a very hyperactive manner. This creeped out Alex a little but decided to accept his request

"No problem" Alex said as he gave Joey and autograph, picture and t-shirt.

"Thank you!" Joey said with a big smile o his face.

"What about you guys?" Alex asked Maddie and Parker

"We just want a picture" Maddie answered

"Ok" Alex said as he took a selfie with Maddie and Parker.

Alex handed Maddie her cellphone back just as it was Liv's turn at the table

"Hello" Liv said

"Hey, what can I…" Alex stopped once he realized whom he was talking to."Whoa, you're Liv Rooney!" Alex exclaimed

"Oh!, you're a fan?" Liv asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, Voltage is my favorite show!" Alex answered

"Really? Well I'll be darned!" Liv said.

"Looks like you have fans in the strangest places" Maddie said.

"Yes Alex, I am the younger brother of Skyvolt" Joey said trying to act cool, "are you impressed?" he asked as he put his arm around Alex.

"Yeah I'm impressed, but take your arm off of me before I put you in a sleeper hold" Alex threatened Joey and he took his arm off Alex in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry" Joey apologized.

"Don't mind him, he's uncool like that" Parker said.

"Yeah I see that" Alex said as he looked at Joey then back at Parker.

"HEY!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sorry man, I call them like I see them" Alex said. Joey dropped his head in defeat as Maddie and Parker laughed. Alex then turned his attention back to Liv.

"Anyway, I know this is my table and all, but can I take a picture?" Alex asked Liv.

"Oh, of course!" Liv gladly accepted. Alex took out his phone and took a selfie with Liv. Alex continues to talk to Liv.

"So how did you like the show?" Alex asked.

"It was very exhilarating. Actually, this is my first time a wrestling show" Liv answered.

"Really? This was your first show?" Alex asked again. Liv answers by nodding "yes".

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it" Alex said.

"Thank you, and I'm glad that you liked Voltage" Liv replied.

"We should probably get going" said Maddie as she looked at the time.

"Oh, ok, it was nice meeting you" Liv said to Alex.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you guys too, get home safe" Alex said as the Rooney's left.

 _5 days later_

It was a beautiful summer day and Liv was spending with her mom, her aunt Dena, and her cousin Ruby walking around Los Angeles. When lunchtime came around they decided to stop and eat at a street side restaurant called "L.A. Boulevard". They sat down at an outdoor table. As they were talking, they asked Liv about the wrestling show and she started telling them about it and also told them about Alex.

"Jajaja yeah, I had a really fun time at the show" she said.

"You did?" aunt Dena asked.

"Mhm, it was a bit scary at first but once I saw Alex's match, I got over it" Liv said.

"Seems this Alex guy is quite the character" aunt Dena replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't sound at all what I thought a wrestler would be" Karen added.

"Yeah, he's a bit different".

As they keep talking, the waiter finally arrives.

"Welcome to L.A. Boulevard, can I start you of with some drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah, can get a…." Liv turns around and is surprised when she sees that the waiter is Alex. "Alex?!" she exclaimed.

"Liv?! Well this is a total surprise!" Alex replied.

"Its so nice to see you again! Guys this is Alex, the one I was telling you about" Liv said. "This is my mom, my aunt Dena, and my cousin Ruby," she added

"It's nice to meet you Alex" Liv's mom said.

"He's really cute" Ruby whispered on Liv's ear which makes he smile, luckily Alex dint hear it.

"So you work here?" Liv asked Alex.

"Yeah, my dad actually owns this place, I guess you can say this is my secret identity" Alex responded.

"I think it's nice that you are pitching in for them like this" aunt Dena said.

"Yeah, and I get some money out of it, lets just say that wrestling on small shows doesn't pay that much" Alex said.

"I see, so what's your goal?" Karen asked.

"I want to get signed by the biggest promotion in the world, World Wrestling Kingdom(WWK)" Alex answered.

"Well I do hope that your dream comes true some day" Karen said.

"Thank you so much" Alex said, "Anyway, can I get you started with some drinks? He asked.

"Yes, we'll have two iced tea's and two orange sodas please" aunt Dena said.

"Ok, I'll be right back with them so you can place your order, thanks guys" Alex said as he left and everyone thanked him.

"Well he seems like a really nice boy" Karen said.

"Told ya" Liv said.

 **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Are you stalking me?

Summer vacation was over and it was the first day of class at Southern California State University(SCSU). Both Liv and Maddie had just got out of their first classes and were hanging out together on their free period.

"So how was your first class?" Liv asked.

"It was ok, though I have a feeling that the professor is going to be a pain in the neck" Maddie answered.

"What makes you say that?" Liv asked again.

"Because he said: 'Expect me to be a pain in the neck!'" Maddie answered while imitating the professor.

"Well at least he's straight forward," Liv said as she and Maddie laughed.

"And how was yours?" Maddie asked this time.

"It was…" Liv began to speak when suddenly she bumped into someone as she was walking. "Oh! sorry" she apologized.

"Its ok" the person said as he turned to reveal himself to be Alex Jaeger. When he saw who had bumped into him, he was completely surprised, "No way! Liv Rooney?" he said.

"Alex!?" Liv said completely surprise.

"Alex?...wait…as in…Alex Jaeger!?" Maddie realized whom they bumped into.

"Yes, that Alex" He answered.

"Oh my gosh, I cant believe it!" Maddie exclaimed.

"He's standing right in front of you" Liv said.

"Yeah…um, I don't think I got your name?" Alex said to Maddie.

"Oh right, I'm Maddie" she answered.

"Its good to see you again too" Alex replied.

"Thanks" Maddie said.

"I have to say, I did not expect to run into you guys here," Alex said.

"Neither did we, what are you doing here? Wait…are you stalking me?" Liv asked Alex with assertion.

"Please, if I was stalking you, you wouldn't know" Alex answered sarcastically as both of them laughed. "Actually, I'm a student here" he later added.

"Really?" Liv said surprised.

"Boy, what are the odds" Maddie added.

"Yeah, anyway what are…" A big muscular guy (played by Logan Paul) interrupted Alex by tackling him down to the floor. Liv and Maddie became freaked out and confused at what was going on as the guy put Alex in a headlock.

"YEAH, WATCHA GONNA DO!" the guy screamed at Alex.

However, Alex was able to get himself out of the head look and proceeded to lock the guy up in a Fujiwara armbar.

"Not so tough now huh!" Alex said to the guy.

"OK! OK! OK! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" the guy cried out.

Alex let go of him and, stood up, and helped the guy get back on his feet.

"Man you really pack a wallop," the guy said.

"Yeah well next time give me more of a challenge" Alex replied.

"I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" Liv asked confused.

"Oh! Sorry" Alex apologized, "This is my best friend Danny" he added.

"Very nice to meet…" Danny stopped once he realized whom he had in front of him, "Hold on…are you?" he turned to Alex "Is she?" he asked

"Yup" Alex said simply.

"Holy moly!...You're Liv Rooney! This is so cool!" Danny said with excitement.

"Calm down dude" Alex said.

"Oh! Sorry about that, its nice to meet you" Danny said as he calmed down.

"You too!" Liv said, "This is my twin sister Maddie" she added.

"Nice to meet you" Maddie said.

"It's a pleasure, Danny Briggs, but my fans know me as…Triceratops!" Danny said as he opened up his hoodie to reveal a shirt that read "Triceratops" in big bold letters.

"Triceratops? Wait, are you a wrestler too?" Liv asked.

"Yes he is, as a matter of fact, he's also my tag team partner" Alex said.

"That's really cool!" Maddie said.

"Oh my! Look at the time! My next class starts soon!" Liv exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"World History with Professor Williams" Liv answered.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Alex exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Liv asked.

"I have that exact same class!" Alex answered.

"Really!?" Liv said completely surprised.

"Yeah…are you sure that you're not the one who's stalking me?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny" Liv answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked confused.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" Alex told Danny, "Right now we got to go".

Liv and Alex said goodbye to Maddie and Danny and headed to their classroom. When they arrived there were already some students inside but the professor had not arrived yet. Liv and Alex found a table and decided to sit together and soon began to talk.

"Man, its weird the professor hasn't arrived yet" Alex said.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd be the first to arrive" Liv added.

"By the way, sorry if Danny startled you, he's just like that" Alex said

"Oh don't worry about it, it didn't bother me at all" Liv said, "You said he was your best friend and partner?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've actually been friends since first grade and we both started training to become wrestlers together" Alex answered.

"Really?" Liv said.

"Yeah, we knew each other so well we decided to become a team" Alex added.

"That's so cool," said Liv.

"Yeah, check this out," said Alex.

He took out his phone and started searching his videos. He found the one he was looking for and showed it to Liv. It was a wrestling promo he made alongside with Danny some time ago.

 _In the video_

 _Alex and Danny were standing side by side inside a wrestling ring; they were both wearing gray t-shirts with big green letters that read "GENNEX". On the bottom of the screen read the names "Alex Jaeger", "Triceratops" and "GENNEX". They began to talk to the camera with intensity._

 _"Can you believe it Alex?" Triceratops said, "On June 13, we get a shot at the Hollywood Boy Toys for the PWR(Pro Wrestling Rampage) tag team titles!"_

 _"You said it Triceratops we've been waiting for this opportunity for a really long time and FINALLY…we get a shot at the belts!" Alex replied._

 _"That's right; now boys, I hope you are watching this because we got something to say," Triceratops said, "We are sick of you guys saying that you are the greatest tag team in wrestling today. You like to walk around in your stupid designer clothes and $500 dollar sunglasses thinking that you're better than everyone, and now your saying that we, GENNEX, are nothing more than a joke?"_

 _"Well we beg to differ" Alex said, "You see, we don't care about what you two Justin Bieber wannabe's think about us; if anything, we think WE are the greatest tag team in wrestling today"._

 _"While you guys go around and tell everyone that you are future, we go out there match after match, night after night and we PROOVE…that GENNEX is the REAL future of professional wrestling!" Triceratops exclaimed._

 _"It just goes to show, we're bigger than you, we're better than you, and we deserve to be the tag team champions!" Alex exclaimed._

 _"So shine those titles up real nice boys, because on June 13 they're coming with us!" Triceratops said with authority._

 _"Because the future…is…NOW!" Alex declared as the video ended._

 _Back in real life_

"That was amazing!" Liv exclaimed.

"You liked it?" Alex asked.

"I loved it!" Liv exclaimed.

"Thanks, that was a long time ago, we didn't win that match but it was still really fun" Alex said.

"I'm glad you did, you really are talented," Liv said.

"Thanks" Alex replied.

As they continued talking, suddenly the professor walked into the classroom. Everyone returned to their seats as the professor began to speak.

"Good day class, my name is Prof. Williams, welcome to world history," the professor said, "I would like to…OH MY GOSH…Liv Rooney is in my class!" he exclaimed like a complete fanboy.

All eyes were on Liv, which kinda creeped out Alex a little but Liv was enjoying the attention she was getting. She stood up.

"Hello everyone, I will be your classmate this year" she said nicely.

"It is such an honor to have you in my class Miss Rooney!" said the professor who was still fanboying.

"Aw, thank you" Liv said.

"I just want you to know, I binge watch "Sing It Loud" every single month!" the professor told Liv.

"Oooh, I bet your also watching my new show, " _Sing It Looooooouuuuuuder"_ Liv said as she sang that last part.

"Oh I am!" the professor said.

"Um excuse me sir, but aren't you suppose to be giving the class?" a student asked.

"Oh! Sorry my bad!" the professor realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, "Now where were we? Oh yes…" he continued with the class.

Liv sat back down as everyone began to pay attention to the professor, all except Alex. He was staring at Liv with his mouth open wonder what just happened.

"Um, Liv?" Alex said.

"Yeah?" Liv asked.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she replied.

"That…all of a sudden you started singing," said Alex.

"Oh that, its just something I do, whenever I have to say the title of my show I sing it" Liv explained to him.

"So…every time you have to say the name of your show…you sing it instead of just saying it?" Alex asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yes" Liv said nicely.

"…Ok then" Alex said completely accepting that fact for no reason, "You know what Liv? I think you and I are going to be good friends," he added.

"I think so too," Liv said.

 **PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**


End file.
